A Piece of Victory
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: Hikari was quite and never asked for anything. But one miscalculation sends her entire word tumbling. Willing to show a boy who's always won what she'll do to win, Inoue Hikari and Akashi Seijirou find a deep seated trust for each other in the form of a violin. AkashiOC
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the AkashiOC I promised you. This is more of a prologue. The rest of the chapters will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

Hikari hid her irritation as her friend continued to rave about the basketball team. Inoue Hikari was a girl who had few interests and basketball was not one of them. Her short sky blue hair blocked her face as she gazed out the window as they waited for their teacher to arrive. In all honesty she hated her friend at times. It was true that they were friends, but she felt as though she was simply used as a support system. Akira decided to use the shy, socially awkward girl as her pet of sorts.

"I mean the regulars are amazing. They have the captain of the Generation of Miracles and three of the Uncrowned Generals. They're the envy of the school. Come on, Hikari, even you have to admit that Akashi Seijiro is amazing," Akira said gleefully. Hikari knew that Akashi Seijiro was amazing. She had attended Teiko and had seen the Generation of Miracles.

"Akira-chan, you don't need to wait for me today," Hikari said, knowing that Akira probably wouldn't wait for anyway, mooning over the Rakuzan basketball regulars. "Mhhm," she said, her eyes still starry. Hikari sighed and checked her watch. The school day wasn't even half way over yet.

"Everyone, settle down," their teacher called as he came in. Hikari sighed pushing her short, chin length hair away from her face and pushing up her black rimmed glasses up her nose as she tried to pay attention to class. Her black eyes were on the board but they were glazed over.

* * *

Akashi Seijiro was not having a good day. Although it seemed to start of well enough he couldn't shake of the feeling that something important was going to happen. And when Akashi Seijiro didn't know something he became, as Hayama so eloquently put it, crabby.

"What's up with our captain today?" asked Mibuchi as he watched Akashi getting everyone to practice. He seemed to be distracted. "Who knows?" said Hayama, shrugging casually. "It must be one of those days," he said, as Akashi passed by.

Needless to say Hayama Kotaro was too sore to even move around by the end of the day.

* * *

Class couldn't have ended fast enough. Hikari got up, swinging her school bag over her shoulder and grabbing her instrument case. "Ehh, Hikari-chan, aren't you going home?" asked Akira. "I'm afraid not Akira-chan," she replied. "You know how much I have to improve." _As you keep telling me _she thought vehemently. Akira giggled and nodded. "That's right, you still have a ways to go," she said. "Bye."

As soon as she was out of the classroom and away from where people could see her, she scowled. _I may not be amazing, but you don't have to remind me that I'm not good enough at every opportunity. _Hikari knew that Akira could be a good friend, her head was usually filled with bits of fluff like boys, cloths and boys.

_To make things worse, today isn't even one of my usual practice days. _Sighing, she opened her case and ran her hands over her pride and joy and one of the few things that she truly loved with all her heart.

The violin was not new. But it showed that it was well maintained and used. The strings were worn, but in no danger and showed good use. Hikari gently picked up her bow and hefting her violin cradled it lovingly.

After giving her violin the usual once over, Hikari flipped through the different pieces. She didn't want anyone to know how far she had progressed, because the chances were that her father would find out.

Deciding on one that was particularly appealing to her she stood and began to play, and forgot everything. Her father, her brother, her school life, friends, teachers, work, and the tiny fact that the basketball team was practicing not too far away.

Oh dear.

* * *

"What...?" said Mibuchi, freezing as the haunting melody thummed in the air. The reaction from the rest of the basketball team was similar. Hayama blinked rapidly, before turning left and right, attempting to locate the source. Nebuya stared into space, looking dumbstruck and even Mayuzumi did a double take, though unnoticed. Akashi, after falling silent for a few minutes, snapped, "Well, why aren't you practicing?" There were a chorus of mumbles, as everyone gor back to pracice.

"Reo, watch the others while I find the disturbance," Akashi ordered, before setting off. Honestly, why couldn't people play their CD's at home and not disturb other people who had after school activities.

He rounded a corner and found the music room where the violin piece was coming from. As he opened the door, Akashi froze. The intricate, painful melody hadn't been a CD that someone was listening to while doing who know what. He studied the girl that was able to recreate such a complex melody with apparent ease.

She wasn't very pretty, he thought idly. So average. Average height, average looks too, if it hadn't been for the hair. Her hair was a pale sky blue that reminded him of Tetsuya. Her's was of course longer, but not by much. It barely grazed her chin and was rather unkempt, causing people to look past her. A girl that was so easily missed. She could have passed for a female Tetsuya.

Snapping out of his train of thought, Akashi said, "If you don't mind, the basketball players are preparing for an upcoming tournament. Please try not to make so much of noise." and promptly walked away, only catching sight of her terrified face. _Odd, _he thought. Why was she so scared. But he brushed the though out of his mind, the way a king would push a peasant.

Hikari had never been so scared in her life. When Akashi Seijiro had come into the room (Akashi Seijiro does not barge) she though that it was a teacher or someone who was likely to spread gossip. When he had ordered her to lower the volume of violin, she had been so relieved, that she could cry.

_But what if he does tell someone? _she thought. Perhaps she could ask him after his practice to keep mum about it. Yes. That would do the trick.

* * *

"Ano, Akashi-san, may I ask you something?" asked Hikari, attempting to squash her absolute terror. The boys surrounding Akashi that she recognized as the members of the basketball club all turned to stare at her. "Yes?" Akashi asked. "W-well," Hikari fumbled "It's kind of personal. And private," she said hoping that the other boys would get the hint.

The dark haired boy, grabbed two of the others, gave her a wink and whisked them off. The one that she had nearly missed skulked off. "Yes?" repeated Akashi, watching her with his mismatched eyes. "About the fact that you heard me play today," Hikari said, trying to get it over with. "Can you please not mention it to anyone?" Akashi didn't pry in other peoples affairs. So, he simply said "Very well," and walked off.

Hikari wanted to cry with relief as she walked home. "Onee-chan, thak god your back," A golden haired angel like boy crashed into Hikari at the gate of their mansion, hugging onto his older sister's leg. Hikari laughed, feeling a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders as her little brothers continued to jabber about his day. Anything to keep his older sisters smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Your request is granted Inoue-san, but may I inquire about your fathers stance on this?" asked Hikari's teacher. Hikari could have screamed. She had already come so far, but damn that inquisitive teacher. Instead she forced a shy small smile on her face. "My father doesn't know," she said honestly. Sensei blinked. "Oh, I should clarify with him, then," said Sensei. "No, please, sensei. I want it to be a surprise for my father. Please don't tell him," she said, lying smoothly. Wow, she would make a good actress.

"Oh, if its for your father, then I certainly don't want to intervene," said Sensei. Sucker. "Thank you, sensei," she said, bowing politely before leaving. Just mentioning her fathers name, got her most of her favors. Hikari wasn't afraid to use it although she was disgusted at how people reacted to it.

"How did it go Hikari?" Akira looked even more excited than Hikari did. Hikari allowed a rare smile to grace her features, erasing years of her and making her look almost her age. Akira beamed. "Good for you," she said laughing. "Now you can practice without worrying about your father, and," she leaned in conspiratorially "you can see those yummy basketball players after practice." Hikari couldn't repress a snort at that. She felt grateful to Akashi since he didn't tell anyone about what had happened the day before, but she still felt as though he had issues with the way he talked to people.

"What will you do if your father finds out?" asked Akira, having the good sense not to say it loudly. Hikari shrugged. "I guess I'll start hunting for an apartment with the money that I saved up in my private bank account that father doesn't know about," she said.

Akira laughed, but didn't think that Hikari was serious. Hikari was of a different mindset. Her father already showed his displeasure with her and it was only the fact that it might look bad and that she would make a good bargaining chip that kept him from disowning her.

"Settle down," called sensei, but Hikari still wasn't able to completely wipe off the small curve of the lips that existed for the rest of the day. At least until lunch.

"Hello? Is Inoue Hikari in this class?" Hikari blinked. It was the dark haired boy that had been with Akashi the day before. Catching sight of her, the dark haired boy, along with two ... lackeys? grabbed her by the arm and before she knew what was happening, was forcibly manhandled away.

"So? What did Akashi say?" asked the dark haired boy. Hikari blinked in confusion. "What?" she asked. "What did Sei-chan say?" asked one of his lackeys. Blinking again, Hikari felt completely out of her depth. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you'[re talking about," she said.

"What did you mean. Akashi didn't say whether or not he rejected you," said the dark haired boy. "Reject?" Hikari said. "Didn't you confess to him?" The dark haired boy asked, a slightly more confused expression making its way to his face. "C-c-confess?" Hikari squeaked, feeling herself blush. "Yeah," said the one with the snaggle tooth. The one who looked as though he would rather be anywhere else, blinked at her.

"I-I'm affraid that you've made a mistake," said Hikari finally realizing what was going on. "I'm Inoue Hikari, and you are?" she said. The dark haired boy blinked and then beamed. "Ahh, I'm Mibuchi Reo, call me Reo-nee,"he said. "These are Hayama Kotaro," The one with the snaggle tooth, "Nebuya Eikichi," the insanely buff one, "and Mayuzumi Chihiro." the blank one.

"You seemed to think that I confessed to Akashi-san?" Hikari asked, trying to hide how awkward she felt. "You didn't?" asked Hayama, looking puzzled. "No, I simply needed to ask him a question," Hikari explained. "Oh, I see. Well I didn't think girls like you would fall for Sei-chan," said Hayama. Hikari blinked. Girls like her. What was that supposed to mean.

"Anyway, we're sorry for asking. As an apology, would you like to have lunch with us tomorrow?" asked Mibuchi. Hikari nodded shyly. It was out of the blue, but it would be nice to make some new friends.

* * *

As Hikari walked into the classroom (that was away from the gym) she smiled. Setting down her violin case, she walked to the windows and opened them, feeling a warm draft of air, blow in. It had been a good day. The classroom on the ground floor had a very nice view of the back gardens. After the mishap at lunch, her sense of euphoria had returned. Now that she had a classroom for herself everyday after school so that she could practice in peace, some of her worry vaporized.

"Hmm, I haven't played this one in a while," Hikari murmured and began to play.

* * *

Mibuchi laughed brightly. "Hikari-chan is rather cute don't you think?" he asked Akashi. Akashi made a noncommittal noise. Hayama nodded along with him. Nebuya simply shrugged and Mayuzumi ignored them all together.

They were coming back from basketball practice. It had been rather grueling today, but they were in high spirits. At least the ones that bothered to show emotion were.

As they continued walking, they heard a bright, cheerful melody. "Again?" asked Mibuchi smiling lightly as he listened to the music. Hayama walked forward intending to find out the source of the music. Akashi knew that there wouldn't be any point in stopping them.

"Ahh, Hikari-chan!" exclaimed Mibuchi, staring at the girl in question, who jumped, looking positively terrified. "I didn't know that you could play the violin," he said. "Sugoi," said Hayama, jumping up and down excitedly. "Were you the one who was playing yesterday?" he asked. Hikari nodded nervously. "H-hai, I was Hayama-sempai." she replied.

"Aww, you called me sempai, how respectful," laughed Hayama. "How come your practicing here?" asked Nebuya looking curious. "Oh, um, sensei gave me permission," said Hikari. "Can you please not tell anyone that you saw me here?" she asked. The regulars blinked, but nodded. "Thank you," she said in relief.


End file.
